Faye Chamberlain
"Can you blame her?" Faye raised an eyebrow, gazing up at the door above. "We got shortchanged on our Balcoin. I'd like to trade ours for Voldemort Barbie." '' ''Faye to the Chance Harbor and Smallville Circles Chapter 33: Taking Back What's Balcoin Faye Chamberlain is the only daughter of Dawn Chamberlain, with whom she has a very estranged relationship after learning the truth of how just far her mother was willing to go to get her magic back. Faye was a part of the Chance Harbor Circle but left it to become a part of Chloe's Darkseid Circle as her Prophet, which is a very high position in the Darkseid Circle. She is also in a relationship with Byron Moore. Faye has yet to understand the scope of her abilities as Prophet, as has already used them to save Chloe, and the world as they know it. She is also the only individual who remembers what occurred in the Parallel World, having been a hummingbird observing it. Her symbol is a hummingbird. Personality Despite having been a part of the Chance Harbor Circle before Cassie, Faye always felt left out and an outsider looking in. She resented Cassie and was never scared to be vocal about her feelings towards the blonde or anything else. Faye inherited some of the power-hungry desires of her mother, and had always wished she'd been born a Balcoin so she could have dark magic, but being Chloe for a day (and living the misadventures that brought her) gave the girl an inside view of how unglamorous the life of a Balcoin truly was and began to change her way of thinking. She accepted herself as a Chamberlain and found her own power and strength, growing as a person and witch. Special Abilities Body Swapping/Mind Transference As Chloe's evolved host and Prophet, Faye has switched bodies with the blonde on multiple occasions. Prophecies While there's more to it than Faye has managed to put her thumb on so far, she does know that being a Prophet allows her the abilities of "Prophecy", a very special ability which has - up to this moment - allowed her to see (and remember) the events of an alternate reality even when the version of her in that reality had died. Relationships (Romantic) '' Jake Armstrong'' Faye's first love, Jake and her were on and off for a very long time, and was one of the reasons why she was resentful of Cassie, as Cassie and Jake had started developing an attraction for each other. Eventually Faye and Jake got back together and were together for a while before deciding they were better off being friends. Byron Moore The complete opposite of Faye in every way possible, they shouldn't really work as a couple, and yet they do. Byron is sweet and innocent and while Faye takes sinister pleasure in corrupting and/or teasing Byron, she genuinely cares for him, and is protective of him. Relationships (Otherwise) Chloe Sullivan (Balcoin-Darkseid) The leader of Faye's Circle, Chloe and Faye have a snarky yet close relationship, as Faye finally feels that that she belongs in the Darkseid Circle, unlike she did with her last Circle. Faye has learnt structure and, by knowing her place and being secure in her position, has been able to mature greatly, no longer having to rely on a bitchy attitude and scathing responses to mask her insecurities. Melissa Glasser Faye and Melissa have been best friends since childhood, and while they were separated when Faye moved to Smallville they kept in contact via phone and skype. After The global attack led by Rao, and the Mass Exodus of the survivors to the refuge offered to them in Smallville, the two friends were reunited once more. Cassie Blake When Cassie showed no interest in joining Chloe's Circle, Faye decided she would steal Cassie's place and get away from the blonde, whom resented and couldn't stand. But Cassie eventually returned to Smallville, made her peace with Chloe, and ended up (in a surprise move) joining Chloe's Darkseid Circle, making her Faye's Circle member once more. Lana Lang & Pete Ross (Balcoin) While she isn't openly hostile towards the boyfriend and girlfriend as many of the others in Chloe's Circles, Faye definitely has issues when it comes to Lana and Pete, refering to them by various names such as the "Pink Tyrant" and "Balcoin Usurper" respectively. Category:Characters Category:Darkseid Circle Members Category:Witches